Die
by Nagisa4ever
Summary: Lavi should have done what he promised. One-shot.


**Sorry for not updating on time. I had to go to the hospital. So, here is the D Gray Man, sad, one-shot. The other on will be happy, sort-of. I decided to do Laven on the request of SoulEaterEvansFan. Also, I read your first fanfiction and I have to honestly say I couldn't even read it all because of how bad it was. The plot was great and I loved what you had going on there, but the way you wrote it was so bad that I felt bad for you. I think you should read up on writing a little more before writing again. This is also not a flame, it is simply constructive criticism and how a lot of people viewed it.**

**Without further ado~ ****Die**

**0o0**

"Forget about me! Forget Lavi! He never existed in the first place..."

How dare you tell me to forget you. Forget the only one after Mana to actually find its place in my heart. How dare you walk away and not notice how much of my heart you are taking with you and as I lay on my bed, trying to figure out who gave you the right to tell me to forget you. I lay here as everyone else celebrates and mourns that you're leaving and the upcoming final battle, loving each other and hoping that they'd come out alive.

A knock on the door. "Allen...?" I turn and face the wall. "Go away." i say. There's a pause and my door opens and closes. "Please. Will you jus-" I won't listen to you. "No. Go away so that I can forget." I say with venom. My bed shifts and I'm pulled into strong arms. I continue to stare at the wall. "I'm sorry. Can't we st-" I force the arms from around me and start to go to the door.

A hand grabs my wrist and I'm stopped. "Allen, don't you love me?" I snatch my hand away. "No, I don't." I open the door and look back at him. "I love Lavi, but it seems he doesn't exist." I walk away.

0o0

"Forget about me! Forget Lavi! He never existed in the first place...Now there is only Dask."

How dare he try and make me believe that forgetting him wouldn't be good. How dare he ask for forgiveness. How dare he try to remember the good times and make me remember them too. He was the one who told me that "Dask" was who remained. Lavi was already gone. How dare he start to break down the walls I used to block him out after he told me to forget.

Pushed to the ground. "Leave me alone!" Pinned to the ground. "No. I no longer want you to forget me. I've already told Bookman. I'm staying here with you as Lavi." A single tear. "Why now? After I've finally begun to forget you." A second tear. "I love you." A night filled with pleasure.

A stroke. Jolt. Hit. Switch positions. Front, back, side. Climax. Sleep. Start over again. "I love you." Thrust. "I love you." Switch. "Me too." Silence.

0o0

"You promised! You were supposed to-"

How dare he lie to me. How dare he walk away and not even say bye. How dare he again me put up the walls that are no longer strong enough to keep anyone out. How dare he act as though he has done nothing. How dare he think I wouldn't ever find out. Not only had I been lied to, I'd been cheated on also.

A slap. Hiss. "Why'd you hit me?" A shrill scream. "Allen! What are you doing?" The B pulls me off. "Don't touch me you S! You knew I loved Lavi. You knew we were together, so don't f*ing touch me." A plead. "Please, listen to me. I love you!" Anger. "Lavi loves me! You're Dask and you are leaving tonight. Bookman told me!"

Pause. Silence. "You're right." Smirk. "I know." Rustle. Door opens and closes. One last night of love and pleasure. Bed springs squeak. Walls crack. One last futile argument to get the other to stay.

0o0

"Forget about me! Forget Lavi He never existed in the first place...Now there is only Dask."Tears. "You promised! You were supposed to stay Lavi!" No response. One last attempt. "I love you." A cruel laugh. "I lied." No more tears. No more he. No more anything.

How dare you make me play the fool! How dare you think you'd be able to get away with it. How dare you try to stop me when I've found you again. Don't scream, I'll only go slower. Don't cry, I'll only be rougher. Don't lie, I'll only stay longer. How dare you beg for your life. You don't deserve it.

A slash. "I'm sorry!" A whip. "I love you." Kick. "Have mercy!" Slap. "Please!" Punch. "Stop!" Cut. "I won't ever leave you again!" Bleed. "Allen!" Die.

0o0 END 0o0

**A/N:Well, that was the end of the sad one-shot. Drop a review and make me happy!**

**Until Next Time...**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
